Chuck vs The End of Hope
by BillAtWork
Summary: Chuck and Sarah start a relationship but Sarah is called upon to make a sacrifice for national security. Warning, this is not a happy story. It has adult themes and language.


_Warning: This is not a happy story. It was written against my better judgment to participate in a contest to see who could make people feel the worst. If you're not interested in feeling bad, you might want to skip this. There is also more adult content in this than would be my norm. Please use discretion. I still don't own Chuck._

_Chuck vs. The End of Hope_

- - - -

"You're kidding, right?" Chuck asked incredulously.

"Chuck," said Sarah sadly. , "would I kid about something like that?"

"What is the CIA, anyway," Chuck said hotly. , "an intelligence agency or a fucking escort service?"

"Chuck," said Sarah. , "please calm down. Let's discuss this rationally."

"Calm down?" exclaimed Chuck sarcastically. "Calm down? Some important guy comes to town for a night and they're making you sleep with him and you want me to calm down?"

"He's more than just an important guy," Sarah said. , "he's a head of state of a country that sponsors a major terrorist group. He's coming to the U.S. to talk about finally cooperating with us. That means we can destroy a whole terrorist organization. They're going to give this guy whatever he asks for."

"And he's asking for you?"

"Apparently," Sarah said with a sigh. "They told me that he requested me specifically. I met him when Bryce and I were on a mission once. I must have made an impression."

"But surely you're not going to do it?" Chuck pleaded.

"I follow orders," Sarah said flatly. "You must know that by now."

"Come on, Sarah," Chuck said. "How can you do this? What about us?"

"What about us?" Sarah questioned. "Chuck, you knew what our situation was when you agreed to be in a relationship. I always told you that it would be complicated. And you always said that you could handle it."

"I never thought it would come to this," Chuck said sadly with tears starting to form in his eyes. "This isn't even a mark. You're not trying to get intelligence from this guy. You're just his toy for the evening. Sarah, please don't do this. For me, for us, I'm begging you."

"You're just making this harder," Sarah said firmly as she finally looked Chuck in the eye. "I don't have a choice here. I follow orders. Period. If you're going to be with me you just have to accept that."

"You have to be a whore?" Chuck sobbed as tears continued to pour down his cheeks.

"I'm acting in the interests of national security," Sarah said hotly as she slapped Chuck's face. "Don't ever call me a whore again."

Chuck wordlessly rubbed his red cheek.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Sarah whispered much more softly as her shoulders noticeably sagged. "Chuck, please, I care for you. A lot. You have to know that. We have something. We do. But this can destroy us. Please don't let it. I don't want to do this either. But it's my duty."

"What time do you have to be there?" Chuck asked softly, not allowing his eyes to meet Sarah's.

"I have to be at his hotel room at eight," Sarah whispered. "I'm not sure how long I will be there. I might have to spend the night."

"Will you call me when you're done?" Chuck asked without looking up. "I mean, will you promise me that you'll call me no matter what time it is? I want to see you."

"I promise," Sarah said softly. "I want to see you too."

- - - -

Sarah knocked on the hotel room door precisely at eight.

"Enter," she heard from inside of the room.

As Sarah entered the room a bright light was shinning in her face that kept her from seeing anyone else in the room.

"Stand there," came a command from behind the light.

"Strip," was the next command.

Sarah slowly began to remove her clothes until she stood naked.

"Turn around."

Sarah complied.

"Put your hands behind your back."

Sarah could feel the cold metal as a pair of handcuffs where fastened to her wrists. As soon as the cuffs were secure she was yanked into the middle of the room. She saw the man with a smug look leering at her.

"Now," he said cruelly. , "I want you to beg."

- - - -

Chuck's phone rang at midnight. He looked at the ID and saw it was Sarah. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Hi," said Chuck trying to sound upbeat. "Are you home?"

"Hi, Chuck," said Sarah. "I promised you that I would call. Yes, I'm home."

"I'm in the car already," Chuck said. "I'll be there in two minutes."

"Chuck," said Sarah. "Could you please let me be alone tonight? I know you're hurting. I am too. It would be better if I could just go to bed."

"Babe," said Chuck soothingly. "I'm ashamed over how I acted tonight. You've had a hard night. I want to support you. I need to see you. I'm almost there."

When Sarah opened the door to let Chuck in, he immediately noticed that she was in her pajamas. He also immediately noticed that she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry" Sarah said as tears flowed freely.

"It's over," Chuck said softly as he embraced Sarah. "Let's just try and put it behind us."

As Chuck held Sarah he could feel her flinch. Suddenly he noticed the bruises on her arms.

"What happened to you?" Chuck said loudly.

"Things got a little rough," Sarah whispered as she looked at the floor.

"What do you mean a little rough?" Chuck said loudly. "What did that bastard do to you?"

When Sarah wouldn't answer Chuck grabbed her shoulder. He could see her noticeably wince.

"Show me your back," Chuck said firmly.

"Chuck, please," said Sarah.

"Show me your back, right now!" Chuck shouted.

As Sarah slowly lifted her pajama top Chuck could plainly see the many welts. Sarah had obviously been severely beaten.

"What the fuck?" Chuck whispered.

"Chuck, please," cried Sarah. "It's over. Let's just forget it."

"I want your gun," Chuck said firmly. "I want it right now. Then I want you to tell me where his room is. I'll take care of this pervert."

"Come on Chuck," said Sarah now openly sobbing. "You know that you can't do that. The guy is valuable to national security. I'll be ok. There's nothing here that won't heal in a few days. Please just help me get through this."

"Please, let me kill him." Chuck sobbed along with Sarah.

They spent the rest of the night holding each other; waiting for sleep that would never come.

- - - -

"No way," said Chuck. "No fucking way."

"Chuck, please" said Sarah. "We've been all through this. I have no choice."

"No way," said Chuck hotly. It's only been five days. You still have the marks from the last time that bastard abused you."

"I have no choice," Sarah repeated with tears flowing freely. "I know this is hard. I'm not expecting you to like it. But, please, let me do my job. Then maybe we can move on."

"You can't seriously expect me to watch you go through that again," Chuck said harshly. "I should have fought harder the first time. I love you. I can't bear to watch that happen."

"But if you really love me," Sarah said softly. , "you have to accept who I am. This is who I am, Chuck. I'm a CIA undercover agent. I've made a vow to protect this country. I'm sometimes asked to make some serious sacrifices. You knew that when you fell in love."

"I notice that you didn't say that you love me." said Chuck sarcastically.

"I love you," said Sarah softly. "I know that's the first time I've told you that. But I do. Please don't make me choose."

"You do realize that we haven't slept together yet?" Chuck said harshly.

"Is that what's bothering you," Sarah responded hotly. "That's he's getting something that you haven't gotten yet? Tell you what. Let's fuck right now. Or better yet, here are my handcuffs. You can tie me up and beat me just like he did. Would that satisfy you?"

"No, thanks," Chuck said wryly. "I've been going about this all wrong. I've been trying to make you fall in love with me. I should have been working on Graham. Hell, one order and we'd probably be married. Right, Agent Walker?"

"You bastard," said Sarah. "Don't stand there and pretend that you love me. You can't possibly love me. You don't even know who I am."

"I know who you are," said Chuck with tears starting to flow. "And I know that I'm always going to be second. Isn't that right? We could be married and on our tenth wedding anniversary, if you get the call, you'd be off to fuck some terrorist."

"I'm sorry," said Sarah in a whisper so soft that Chuck could barely hear her. "It's my duty."

"And I'm sorry," Chuck said just as softly as he walked out of the room. "I just can't live like that."

- - - -

Precisely at eight, Sarah knocked on the hotel room door. Since she was expecting the routine she wasn't surprised when she was ordered to strip and was cuffed. Just as she was being led to the middle of the room, the door flew open. Chuck walked in with Sarah's Glock in his hand. He emptied the clip into the man before Sarah could react.

Sarah looked at Chuck in shock.

"What did you do?" she said in horror.

"What I had to." Chuck replied as he dropped the gun.

As soon as Chuck unlocked Sarah's cuffs she picked up her gun from where Chuck had dropped it and immediately turned it towards Chuck.

"I'm really sorry Chuck, but you're under arrest."

"I know."


End file.
